DigimonWiki:Subspecies and Variation References
This is a compiled list of subspecies and variations considered acceptable to be used as references. If you feel a subspecies or variation not in this list should be added, please bring it up on the talk page. Subspecies and variations are listed by the episode, chapter, or version in which they appeared. The English title is displayed on top, with the Japanese equivalent after it. Digivolutions can be found at DigimonWiki:Digivolution References. ''Digimon Adventure [Crest of Light|"The Crest of Light" [49 ''"Good-bye Numemon" 49]] :Digimon Adventure, "The Crest of Light" 49 *Monzaemon / WaruMonzaemon Biyomon: "Monzaemon was sweet and cute, but WaruMonzaemon is about as cuddly as a porcupine. His 'Bear Claw' will give you heartburn, along with his 'Heartbreak Attack'." ''Digimon Adventure 02 [New Digitude|"A New Digitude" [03 ''"Digimental Up" 03]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "A New Digitude" 03 *Tyrannomon / DarkTyrannomon T.K.: "A computer program turned Tyrannomon into the evil DarkTyrannomon. Watch out for his 'Fire Breath' attack." [Vegiemon|"Iron Vegiemon" [04 "The Lord of Darkness, Digimon Kaiser" 04]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Iron Vegiemon" 04 *Vegiemon / RedVegiemon RedVegiemon: "I am the biggest and the ripest of all Vegiemon. My "Stink Jet" attack destroys my enemies with noxious fumes!" [Needle|"Spirit Needle" [25 "Aquilamon, Knight of the Skies" 25]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Spirit Needle" 25 *YukimiBotamon / Botamon Mimi: "These eeny-teeny Botamon are cute, baby Digimon and you have such white fur. Your 'Bubble Blow' attack is almost as big as your appetites." [Anti-Hero|"Ultimate Anti-Hero" [30 "Darkness Ultimate, BlackWarGreymon" 30]] :Digimon Adventure 02, "Ultimate Anti-Hero" 30 *WarGreymon / BlackWarGreymon Pegasusmon: "BlackWarGreymon is a Mega Digimon who looks like WarGreymon, but he's pure evil! His "Terra Destroyer" attack unleashes a concentration of 100% negative energy." ''Digimon Tamers ? Digimon Frontier ? Digital Monster X-Evolution ? Digimon Data Squad'' aka. Digimon Savers ? ''Digimon Fusion'' aka. Digimon Xros Wars ? ''C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN *Greymon > MetalGreymon Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 ? Digimon Chronicle ? Digimon D-Cyber ? Digimon Next ? World Series Digimon World None? Digimon World 2 ? Digimon World 3'' aka. Digimon World 2003 ? ''Digimon World 4'' aka. Digimon World X *None? ''Digimon Digital Card Battle'' aka. Digimon World: Digital Card Battle ? ''Digimon World DS'' aka. Digimon Story Digimon Gallery Subspecies: *Terriermon / LopmonLopmon: "This twin of Terriermon is a bit of a crybaby." *Agumon / SnowAgumonSnowAgumon: "A variety of Agumon living in the artic." / BlackAgumonBlackAgumon: "An Agumon that digivolved into a virus and discovered the power of its basic instincts. *Palmon / AruraumonAruraumon: "A Digimon that digivolved in the same way as Palmon." *ToyAgumon / ToyAgumon (Black)ToyAgumon (Black): "A Toy Agumon that has been infected by a virus." *PawnChessmon (Black)PawnChessmon (Black): "Its rival is PawnChessmon(White)." / PawnChessmon (White)PawnChessmon (White): "Its rival is PawnChessmon(Black)." *Gazimon / GaomonGaomon: "A subspecies of Gajimon with sharp claws." *Falcomon (2006 anime) / DotFalcomonDotFalcomon: "A special Falcomon that made its debut on a keychain game." *Agumon / DotAgumonDotAgumon: "A special Agumon that made its debut on a keychain game." *Wizardmon / SorcerymonSorcerymon: "Related to Wizardmon, this Digimon can control the powers of fire and ice." *Sukamon / PlatinumSukamonPlatinumSukamon: "A variety of Sukamon that has absorbed rare metal data." *Gotsumon / IcemonIcemon: "It is unclear if this Digimon digivolved from Gotsumon or whether it is a subspecies of it." *Flarerizamon / DarkLizardmonDarkLizardmon: "This is the virus form of Flarerizamon." *Greymon / GeoGreymonGeoGreymon: "A special Digimon thought to be a subspecies of Greymon." *Mamemon / MetalMamemonMetalMamemon: "A digivolved version of Mamemon, otherwise known as the 'Smiley Bomber.'" *Rapidmon / BlackRapidmonBlackRapidmon: "A version of Rapidmon changed for night fighting purposes." *Cherubimon (Good) / Cherubimon (Evil)Cherubimon (Evil): "It was one of the three great angel Digimon, but for some reason it turned evil." *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode / ImperialdramonImperialdramon: "An ImperialDramon that was unable to control its incredible power and went berserk." *Rosemon / BabamonBabamon: "It is said that this Digimon is a Rosemon after a curse was put on it." *Ghoulmon / Ghoulmon (Black)Ghoulmon (Black): "This is Ghoulmon after enveloping itself in darkness for the final battle." *Gallantmon / ChaosGallantmonChaosGallantmon: "This is a Gallantmon after waking up to its virus instincts." *WarGreymon / BlackWarGreymonBlackWarGreymon: "This virus form of WarGreymon is greatly feared and called the 'Black Knight.'" ''Digimon World Dawn and Dusk'' aka. Digimon Story Sunburst and Moonlight (Shared) Digimon Gallery Subspecies: *GummymonGummymon: "Kokomon's twin Digimon." / KokomonKokomon: "Gummymon's twin Digimon." *Agumon / SnowAgumonSnowAgumon: "A Digimon of the distinct Agumon species which lives in cold places." / BlackAgumonBlackAgumon: "A Digimon whose wild instincts have been awakened due to the digivolution to a virus kind." / DotAgumonDotAgumon: "A special Agumon which emerged from a keychain game." *ToyAgumon / ToyAgumon (Black)ToyAgumon (Black): "A cynical, virus-infested Toy Agumon that loves to do mischievous pranks." *TerriermonTerriermon: "One of the twin Digimon with a horn on its head." / LopmonLopmon: "One of the twin Digimon with three horns on its head." *Goburimon / SnowGoburimonSnowGoburimon: "A Digimon of the distinct Goburimon species." *Penguinmon / MuchomonMuchomon: "A Digimon from the warmer south that resembles Penguinmon." *Palmon / AruraumonAruraumon: "A plant-like Digimon that looks like Palmon." *Patamon / TsukaimonTsukaimon: "This Digimon looks exactly like Patamon, but its personality is pretty sinuous." *PawnChessmon (White)PawnChessmon (White): "It shares a rivalry with a general food soldier, Pawn Chessmon Black." / PawnChessmon (Black)PawnChessmon (Black): "It shares a rivalry with a general food soldier, PawnChessmon White" *Falcomon (2006 anime) / DotFalcomonDotFalcomon: "A special Falcomon which emerged from a keychain game." *Hagurumon / SolarmonSolarmon: "This Digimon looks like Hagurumon." *Kunemon / DoKunemonDoKunemon: "This larval Digimon, along with Kunemon has been a target of research to solve the mystery on the Insect Digimon." *Nanimon / BomberNanimonBomberNanimon: "A Digimon that belongs to the same category as Nanimon." *Wizardmon / SorcerymonSorcerymon: "Related to Wizardmon, this Digimon wears a white cloak and has a mysterious aura." *Kokatorimon / AkatorimonAkatorimon: "A Digimon with an impressive crest and sharp beak which is related to Kokatorimon." *Sukamon / PlatinumSukamonPlatinumSukamon: "A variety of Sukamon with a platinum body that reflects bright light." *Gotsumon / IcemonIcemon: "It resembles Gotsumon and feels very cold." *Flarerizamon / DarkLizardmonDarkLizardmon: "This is the evil twin dragon Digimon of Flarerizamon." *Greymon / GeoGreymonGeoGreymon: "A special Digimon thought to be a subspecies of Greymon." *Drimogemon / NiseDrimogemonNiseDrimogemon: "A Digimon resembling a Drimogemon, that lives underground." *Shellmon / MoriShellmonMoriShellmon: "Related to a Shellmon, it looks like a hermit-crab." *Ogremon / FugamonFugamon: "It belongs to the same species as an Orgremon, and they both like to fight." / HyogamonHyogamon: "A snow Digimon related to an Ogremon and holding an ice club." *FrigimonFrigimon: "It resembles Tsuchidarumon." / TsuchidarumonTsuchidarumon: "It resembles Frigimon." *Numemon / GeremonGeremon: "A soft-bodied, yet ferocious Digimon related to a Numemon." / KaratsukiNumemonKaratsukiNumemon: "A shellfish Digimon related to a Numemon." *Birdramon / SaberdramonSaberdramon: "A Digimon which flies in the sky with black wings and resembles Birdramon." *Yanmamon / SandYanmamonSandYanmamon: "An Insect Digimon related to Yanmamon." *Veggiemon / RedVegiemonRedVegiemon: "Ripened in red, this carnivorous Digimon is a primary form of Veggiemon." / WeedmonWeedmon: "This green Digimon looks a lot like a Veggiemon, but it is a little more intelligent." *Ninjamon / KogamonKogamon: "It looks a lot like an Igamon, but they use different types of Shurikens." *ThunderballmonThunderballmon: "A mutant Digimon which is considered to be a kind of a Mamemon." / Mamemon / MetalMamemonMetalMamemon: "A cyborg Digimon which is more powerful than a Mamemon." / TekkamonTekkamon: "Just like a Mamemon, it's a small, Machine type Digimon." / BigMamemonBig Mamemon: "A mutant Digimon which is either Mamemon's boss or Mamemon's aggregate." / PrinceMamemon *Mojyamon / JungleMojyamonJungleMojyamon: "Other than its color of fur, it resembles Mojyamon." *WereGarurumon / WereGarurumon (Black)WarGarurumon (Black): "A digivolved version of a virus species WarGarurumon with black fur." *MegaKabuterimon (Blue) / MegaKabuterimon (Red)MegaKabuterimon (Red): "It is apparently a better flyer than MegaKabuterimon Blue." *Rapidmon / BlackRapidmonBlackRapidmon: "A version of Rapidmon changed for night fighting purposes." *Devimon / MarineDevimonMarine Devimon: "A Digimon which lives deep in the ocean and is related to a Devimon." *Megadramon / GigadramonGigadramon: "This dark Dragon Digimon was remodeled from a Megadramon to make it more suitable for combat." *Cherubimon (Good) / Cherubimon (Evil)"It was one of the three great angel Digimon, but a virus caused it to turn evil." *Imperialdramon DB / Imperialdramon DB (Black)Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (Black): "An ImperialDramon that was unable to control its incredible power and went berserk." *MegaGargomon / BlackSaintGargomon *Rosemon / BabamonBabamon: "It is said that this Digimon was a Rosemon until a curse was put on it." *Ghoulmon / Ghoulmon (Black) *Gallantmon / ChaosGallantmon *WarGreymon / BlackWarGreymon *ShineGreymon / DotShineGreymon *MirageGaogamon / DotMirageGaogamon ''Digimon World Championship'' aka. Digimon Championship Digipedia Subspecies: *Botamon / YukimiBotamon *Aruraumon / Palmon *Agumon / BlackAgumon / SnowAgumon *Gabumon / Psychemon *Patamon / Tsukaimon *Devimon / IceDevimon *Gotsumon / Icemon *Kokatorimon / Akatorimon *Garurumon / BlackGarurumon / Gururumon *Numemon / Geremon *Mamemon / Thundermon / BigMamemon *Greymon / GeoGreymon *Birdramon / Saberdramon *Wizardmon / Socerimon *Tyrannomon / DarkTyrannomon *Angemon / Devimon *Kyubimon / Youkomon *Vegiemon / RedVegiemon *Rapidmon / BlackRapidmon *MetalGreymon (Virus) / MetalGreymon / RizeGreymon *BlackGarurumon / ShadowWereGarurumon *Monzaemon / WaruMonzaemon *MetalSeadramon / GigaSeadramon *MetalGarurumon / ZeedGarurumon *WarGreymon / VictoryGreymon / BlackWarGreymon *MetalGarurumon / BlackMetalGarurumon Tamer Series ''Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer ? Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers ? Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers ? Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer ? Standalone Video Games Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley ? Digimon World Data Squad'' aka. Digimon Savers: Another Mission ;Encyclopedia: *Gabumon / Gabumon (Black)Gabumon (Black): "This Digimon is Gabumon evolved into a virus." / PsychemonPsychemon: "A variety of Gabumon with bright colors." *Garurumon / Garurumon (Black)Garurumon (Black): "This is Garurumon evolved into a virus." / GururumonGururumon: "A Digimon that looks like Garurumon." *Hagurumon / SolarmonSolarmon: "It is said to be an offshoot of Hagurumon." *Patamon / TsukaimonTsukaimon: "This Digimon looks like Patamon but is very different." *Growlmon / BlackGrowlmonBlackGrowlmon: "A form of Growlmon known as the 'Black Dragon'." / Growlmon (Yellow)Growlmon (Yellow): "It is a Growlmon that has changed its data for unknown reasons." *Gatomon / BlackGatomonBlackGatomon: "A form of Gatomon that lives in darkness." *MetalGarurumon / MetalGarurumon (Black)MetalGarurumon (Black): "A virus form of MetalGarurumon." *WereGarurumon / WereGarurumon (Black)WereGarurumon (Black): "A virus form of WereGarurumon." *Agumon (2006 anime) / Agumon (Black) (2006 anime) : "A form of that discovered its basic instincts." / SnowAgumon (2006 anime) : "A type of that lives in cold climates." *Gallantmon / ChaosGallantmonChaosGallantmon: "This is Gallantmon after waking up to its viral instincts." *WarGrowlmon / WarGrowlmon (Yellow)WarGrowlmon (Yellow): "A data version of WarGrowlmon." *MegaSeadramon / WaruSeadramonWaruSeadramon: "A MegaSeadramon that has become evil." *Numemon / GeremonGeremon: "A mollusk-like Digimon with the same lineage as Numemon." *WarGreymon / BlackWarGreymonBlackWarGreymon: " This form of WarGreymon is feared as the Black Knight." *Goburimon / ShamamonShamamon: "A form of Goburimon whose duty is to spread the word of god to its kind." *Otamamon / Otamamon (Red)Otamamon (Red): "An offshoot of Otamamon that prefers hot springs over cold streams." *Greymon / GeoGreymonGeoGreymon: "An offshoot of Greymon that is more aggressive." / Greymon (Blue)Greymon (Blue): "Greymon evolved into a virus that turned him bluish black." *Gotsumon / IcemonIcemon: "Whether it digivolved from Gotsumon or is another variety, is a mystery." *Unimon / ShimaUnimonShimaUnimon: "A type of Unimon with stripes on its body." *Ghoulmon / Ghoulmon (Black)Ghoulmon (Black): "This is Ghoulmon enveloped in darkness." *ToyAgumon / ClearAgumonClearAgumon: "An offshoot of ToyAgumon." / ToyAgumon (Black)ToyAgumon (Black): "A ToyAgumon infected with a computer virus." ''Digimon Racing ? Digimon Battle aka Digimon RPG'' ? Battle Spirit series ''Digimon BattleSpirit'' aka. Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit ? ''Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 ? Digimon BattleSpirit 2'' aka. Battle Spirits: Digimon Frontier ? Rumble Arena series ''Digimon Rumble Arena'' aka. Digimon Tamers: Battle Evolution ? ''Digimon Rumble Arena 2'' aka. Digimon Battle Chronicle Official Site: *Agumon / BlackAgumon *Greymon / BlackGreymon *WarGreymon / BlackWarGreymon *Gabumon / BlackGabumon *Garurumon / BlackGarurumon *MetalGarurumon / BlackMetalGarurumon *Guilmon / BlackGuilmon *Growlmon / BlackGrowlmon *Gallantmon / ChaosGallantmon ''Digimon All Star Rumble'' ? Digivices ? Cards Digital Monster Card Game *Digital Translator (st-675): MegaGargomon / BlackMegaGargomon, Sakuyamon / Kuzuhamon Digital Monster Card Game α ? Digimon Battle Terminal ? Digi-Battle Card Game ? D-Tector Card Game ? Digimon Collectible Card Game ? Digimon Web Digimon Dictionary ? Notes and References